da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Alistair Theirin
Alistair was born as the bastard son of King Maric and a serving girl at Redcliffe. This scandal was something Maric tried to keep from his wife, Rowan, but Alistair lived with the shadow of being a "bastard prince" over his head for all his life. He was firmly informed he was never in line for the throne, but that was always fine with him. The whole idea of being a king terrified him, and he was much happier being a Grey Warden. Although he slept in the kennels with the dogs at Arl Eamon's estate until he was ten, he's very loyal to the man who had a hand in raising him. Eamon remarried a young Orlesian woman named Isolde, and she suspected the rumors of Alistair's parentage going back to Eamon were true. To keep marital bliss in the Redcliffe castle, Alistair was packed off to the Chantry to be raised and trained as a templar. He was miserable there and furious at Eamon for abandoning him. Eventually, Eamon stopped coming to try and visit him, and Alistair grew up under the training of the templars at Chantry near Redcliffe. He drove most of the brothers to distraction, as well as his first templar trainer, Bran. The older man dubbed Alistair "Ser Pot Srubber" before the templar was transferred to duty at the Circle Tower. Alistair was only months away from being forced into his vows and taking lyrium when there was a tournament held for the Grey Warden commander of Ferelden. Alistair wasn't allowed to participate, but as one after another showed their prowess and Duncan did not choose, the Warden called that Alistair should have an opportunity as well. This didn't sit well with anyone, but Duncan's request was obeyed. Alistair didn't fight best that day, and was beaten many times. Even when he lost, he gave his fallen opponent a self mocking grin and helped them up. When he won, he did so with a shrug and smile. At the end of the day, Duncan announced his choice, and was forced to Conscript Alistair because the Grand Cleric didn't want to let him go. The brothers were secretly relieved, as the abbey was much, much quieter after he vanished. Spending several months traveling and training with Duncan, Alistair began to adopt the grizzled old war veteran as a father figure. Always patient with him, in spite of the jokes and glib attitude, Duncan inspired Alistair toward his full potential. He was thrilled to become a Grey Warden and readily embraced his Joining when the time came. Six months later, they were together at Ostagar, and Alistair was delighted to be the Junior member in charge of helping the new recruits. In the year which followed, Alistair found himself as the last remaining Grey Warden next to the Theron because of Loghain's betrayal at Ostagar. In the end, Alistair's blood was doomed to haunt him, and Alistair was crowned the king. He argued with Theron about the choice to marry him to a woman who he despised for the fact she was Loghain’s daughter. Finally worn down, he was convinced to go through with the political marriage for the sake of ending the Blight, his duty, and gaining the alliance of the Landsmeet. Because he won’t simply roll over and do what she insists, the pair of them have been at odds with each other constantly. Alistair’s bitterness on the marriage only made him more determined to learn everything he could about being a good king and making sure someone looked out for the best interest of the people. Anora was still her father’s daughter and had betrayed the Wardens twice, personally, so he does everything in his power make sure the best interests of Ferelden are being attended to. Anora, surprisingly, is usually in agreement, but the lack of an heir hasn’t been entirely due to the Taint in his blood. Although he knows it’s critical, visiting his wife’s bed is usually a chore he’d rather avoid. If it wasn’t for the concern he has for someone being born with the same burdens he faced as a royal bastard, he’s been tempted to stray more than once from his wedding vows. Away from Anora and among the people, he’s more relaxed and behaves more like himself. His smile is still present as are the occasional jokes, so he tends to spend some time away from Court when he can, and travel. In the months that followed their coronation, Alistiar surprised many of the nobles who thought he would never be a decent king by studying and reading constantly on the art of governing. Stubbornly, he had Eamon, Fergus Cousland and Teagan help him before taking advice from his own wife. Among the people of Ferelden, he’s know as the King with a Common Touch, and he does his best not to let his personal home life become their burden. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Canon Characters Category:Royalty Category:Fereldans